When something is gained, something is lost
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: Leona only went to a concert. She didn't expect be attacked. She didn't expect to gain a relationship with the singer of the band she was seeing either.
1. Attacked

LPOV (Leona)

I sat in the queue with my three famous best friends. Hayley Williams, Taylor Jardine and Cassadee Pope. "How long do we have to sit here?" Taylor asked. I looked at my watch. "Another ten minutes," I said. I looked at Taylor's feet. "Erm Taylor, just for today don't you think it's sensible to wear shoes," I said. Taylor looked at her bare feet. "Nah, it makes my feet look less large," she said. I looked at the merch desk. There wasn't anyone waiting there. "Guys I'll be back in a minute I'm get a You me at six beenie," I said standing up.

I walked up to the desk and there was a woman with blonde hair and the desk talking this random guy. "Listen you are going to give me a discount if it is the last thing you do!" the man shouted. He then saw me and grabbed my hood. "Give me some money right now!" he shouted. "Hey leave her alone!" the woman shouted. "What are you gonna do about it?" he shouted. Everyone in the room was now looking at us. I saw Cassadee rush over. "Hey, get off her!" she shouted. The guy then grabbbed her by the wrist. "Leave her alone!" I said stamping on his feet. He then released me and Cassadee. "Cassadee run!" I shouted. She then ran. I started to run but I was then tripped over and dragged by my foot back to the man. He then grabbed me by my neck and strangled me. "You may have saved your friend but your life is starting to look very grim!" He shouted. I was suffocating. I felt the end coming closer.

I then felt myself being released. I fell to the floor and choked. "YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER AND I WILL KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" a male voice shouted. I then heard the guys voice fade away. I started to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, please don't cry, it's okay now, you're safe," the voice from earlier whispered. "Come on, I'll take you back to your friends," he said lifting me into his arms. He carried me along the queue. I then heard various whispers saying things like: "Oh my god is that who I think it is!". Cassadee then rushed over to me. "Oh Leona, I'm so sorry, if I hadn't gotten involved he probably wouldn't have hurt you!" she exclaimed. The guy then put me back onto the ground. "It's not your fault Cassadee!" I cried. I then looked at the guy. He had his hood up and I couldn't really tell what he looked like. "Thank you so much," I said. He smiled. "It's okay," he said. He then winked at me and walked away.

Then a loud speaker crackled into action. "The gates are now opening for those going to see You me at six," There was then the sound of cheering. Everyone stood up. "Hey Leona, I would have come over there and showed that guy what I was made of but I have no shoes on and I could have slipped over and made myself look stupid," Taylor whispered. I laughed. We then showed our tickets to the ticket guy and walked in.

**Hope you liked this chapter will update soon =)**


	2. A concert to remeber

LPOV

We managed to stand almost right at the front. First came the support act, the band was called Black Cards. I found it cool. My favorite song was dominoes.

The tension was building during the interval. Then suddenly the lights went out and there was the sound of guitars and drums behind the curtain. I saw flashing lights and figures moving around the stage. Then the curtain fell to the floor. The first song was Trophy Eyes. I watched as Josh Franceschi sang his heart out. For a moment I swear he looked at me and winked. But I probably imagining things. Even if I was imagining things I couldn't help but smile.

Liquid Confidence, Save it for the bedroom, Underdog, Playing the blame game, Jealous Minds think alike, Always Attract, Contagious Chemistry, Stay with me, Kiss and tell, Finders Keepers and Gossip. Were what they played. "Ladies and gentlemen our final song tonight is a song I call Rescue me," said Josh. The crowd screamed and cheered. "I know I'm finding it hard to breathe..." I then felt someone poke my back violently. I turned round and there was an extremely tall man behind me. "You are going to pay for getting my friend in trouble!" he growled. He then took my left hand and pulled it towards him. He then rolled my sleve up and then revealed a knife. I gasped. He then put the point into my palm. It was so painful I ended up screaming. My eyes filled with tears and I could barely see. "GET HER OUT OF THERE!" I heard someone shout. I felt myself being lifted out the crowd and the knife rising up my arm. I cried in pain. I felt myself in some warm comforting arms. I then heard the same person say "Those three are coming with us,"

I didn't know what was happening. I could see now. I saw we were somewhere, well I had no idea where I was. I looked at my hand, the guy had written in my flesh 'DIE' I sniffed. I then found myself in what looked like a dressing room. The person then sat on the sofa. I rolled over and looked at who it was. No it couldn't be, I must be dreaming. Josh Franceschi. He smiled. I sat up right, which meant I ended up sitting on his lap. "Are you okay?" he whispered. "I don't know," I whispered. I then felt tears fall down my face. Josh wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. "It's okay you're safe now," he whispered.

The door then flew open. "Where's my favorite little blue haired girl?" I looked up and it was Taylor followed by Cassadee and Hayley. "They actually asked me on the way down if the fact I had no shoes on was a religious thing, I said no! It's a Taylor thing! Anyway, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked. I shrugged. "Awww, I just realised how touching this scene is!" Taylor said. My eyes then went wide. Then the door flew open again. It was the rest of the band came in. "Where's the cute injured girl? Oh there she is, Josh move your butt the medical person thingy is here," the voice belonged to Max Heyler. I then slid off Josh's lap. The medical woman cleaned up my cuts then gave me some stitches. While I was having them done I felt Josh's hand brush against mine a few times. "There, that wasn't bad was it," The woman said. "Thank you," I said as she walked out the room.

"JJJOOOOOSSSSHHHH," Taylor said. "YYYYYEEEEEESSSS," Josh said. "For a brilliant treat for us and our friend Leona here could you pppplllllllleeeeaaassseeee drive us back to her flat? It's just down the road a bit," Taylor said grinning. There was a pause. "Okay, lets go," Josh said. I was surprised with his response. We were then lead down the hallway and out into the back car park. The girls overtook me I got into the backseats of the car. I rolled my eyes and got in the front seat. I put my seatbelt on and the engine started and we were off.

I looked out the window and didn't dare look at Josh or Taylor would rub it in. We then finally arrived at the flat. "Thank you Josh," The girls said together. I then slowly took the seatbelt off. I was about to open the door but Josh was already there. He opened the door and I got out. "Are you gonna be okay?" Josh asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied. "COME ON LEONA WE CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR WITHOUT THE KEY!" Hayley shouted. "Hayley! You ruined it they could have been kissing by now!" Taylor shouted. "I think they heard that," Cassadee said. "We heard that too!" I shouted. "I better go, I'll see you soon Josh," I said starting to walk away. "See ya," Josh said.

**Hope u enjoyed I will update ASAP**


	3. Stalker

JPOV (Josh)

I woke up in my car at 7am, just around the corner from Leona's flat. I only want to make sure she's going to be all right. Honestly I am, nothing else. Okay maybe I want to say hello at some point. But that's it. I then saw her come out the driveway. I ducked so she couldn't see me. She walked past the car and didn't notice me. I then sat back up. I got out the car and followed her.

I must look like a crazy stalker person at this point. She then walked into the bakery. I had to walk into a bush just so I could see her through the window. She bought a double chocolate cookie. As she turned round I hid in the bush. I then smelt something disgusting. Oh please tell me it's not dog shit…it is! I then made a noise as if I was about to be sick. Leona then stopped and turned around. I froze. I was getting upset with the torture of being in a bush full of dog shit. She then looked away and walked away. I then dived out of the bush and deeply breathed in the clean, fresh air. When I had fully recovered I stood up and ran after Leona.

I then saw her running into the back entance of HMV. She must work there. Judging by the way she is running, she must be late. I then walked to the front entrance. I looked around to see if Leona had walked in. I saw her leaning against the staff door with her hand over her face. She then stood up and sorted out the CD racks. I saw a picture of our album Hold me down stuck on her tag around her neck. I observed Leona's appearence closely. She had long electric blue hair and golden eyes. She is so f'ing hot!

I then went over to the cds nearest to her. I then realised I was standing right in front of our bands CDs. I prentended I was browsing through all the different CD. "Erm...can I help you Josh," said a soft gentle voice. I looked next to me. Leona was standing there. "Oh hi Leona, what a surprise to see you here," I said sarcastically. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" she said crossing her arms. "Erm yes I just found it, where did it go?" I said looking through the CDs quickly. I then picked up a Lady Gaga CD. "I came here today just to buy this that's all," I said smiling. "Erm...Josh if you just came here for that, how did you know it was under 'y' because I don't believe Lady Gaga begins with 'y'," she said. "Erm...erm...yes, erm I came here the other day and I forgot my money so I hid it under 'y'," I said. Leona didn't look convinced. In fact she was frowning. "Yeah sure you did, it's just I just accidently put that CD there just now and I was just about to put it back," she said. Oh Shit! I then handed her the CD and then said. "Okay you got me, I came here to sign your tag," I said getting a pen and signing her tag. I smiled and then ran out the shop.

"Josh, Wait!" someone shouted. I turned round and Leona was running towards me. She looked angry. "What is your problem!" She shouted. "My problem?" I mumbled. "I don't believe you've been stalking me all morning just to sign my stupid tag!" she growled. Oh god she saw me. I stood still. "Well?" She growled. "Okay here we go lets just sum it up with two sentances I think you're f'ing hot and I wanna kiss you right now," I said really fast. She stood there looking a bit confused. I then paused. I was about to say something then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her and we ended with a kiss. Her lips were so soft. It ended quickly because she pushed me away. "Now your happy I have to be happy too," She said in a cute voice. I was about to speak but then she harshly slapped me round the face. "DON'T STALK ME AGAIN!" she growled. She then stomped off.

She's right I should have never stalked her. Or she wouldn't hate me now.

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I hope this makes up for it. =)**


	4. When it rains

LPOV (Leona)

I looked out the window and watched Josh walk away with his red face. Okay I hate him for stalking me. But he actually likes me. The first guy to actually like me and I probably just him forever. I need to go after him, now! It then started raining. I then ran out the shop after Josh.

It was raining down so hard I could barely see. I could see him slightly in the distance. "Josh wait!" I screamed. I then tripped over and fell in a puddle. I looked up I couldn't see him. "No please no," I whimpered. He was gone. I then saw my trousers had ripped and my knee was bleeding badly. I then pushed myself up and sat against the wall and cried my heart out. I burried my head in my knees. "Come back, please come back," I whispered. I waited. Nobody came. I then cried even harder. I was freezing. I could barely breathe because I was crying so much.

"Leona?" I heard a gentle whisper. I looked up, there he was. "What are you doing out here?" he whispered. "I need to know Josh why me? I'm an ugly cow, before you say anything I still hate you," I whimpered. Josh then spoke. "You're not an ugly cow, I don't know why, it's just you drive me crazy," he said. "Why? I want a straight answer, for once I want somebody who gives me a straight answer, please!" I cried.

"LEONA!" I heard a harsh voice shout. Oh god I know that voice. I looked up and my boss was standing there. "How dare you walk out during work without permission! You are now fired!" he shouted. "But sir..." I whimpered. "No excuses!" He shouted and walked off.

"Oh god! Do you know how long it took me to find a job, I need to pay my rent! I'll be on the street within a month!" I cried. "Leona..." Josh said. "GO AWAY! I should have known it was a mistake coming after you!" I screamed. I then slowly got up. "Leona please come back," Josh said. "Leave me alone! I'm going home!" I cried. "You can't go with a knee like that," said Josh. "I'll manage!" I mumbled. I then limped down the street.

I unlocked the flat door then ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I heard a knock on the door. "Leona it's Cassadee, are you okay?" I went over to my CD player and put on 'We are broken' by Paramore. I then lay on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. The past two days were the worst in my life.

I lay there for a few seconds, then there was another knock on the door. "Leona. it's Josh," I shut my eyes tight and lay still. "If you still hate me I fully understand, please let me in," He said. I then lay there for a second and then got up and limped to the door. I slowly unlocked it and opened the door. Josh was completely drenched like me. "I got you a bandage," he said holding it up. I then nodded. "Here let me help you," He said holding my hand. He then guided me across the room to my bed. I then lay down. Josh then rolled up my trouser leg where my knee was bleeding. He then got a wet cloth and wiped it gently. After he cleaned it us much as possible he then wrapped up my knee with the bandage.

When he had done he smiled then began to walk away. "Josh,"I mumbled grabbing his wrist. He then looked at me. "I want to say I'm sorry for screaming at you, but I still hate you, but I need to thank you for sorting out my keg," I said. Josh raised an eyebrow. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him towards me and kissed him. I felt calmer as I kissed him. His lips were so soft. I then pulled away from him. "You took all the pleasure in that not me," I whispered. That was a big fat lie. "If only that was the first time you kissed me, cause the last time you ended up slapping me," He whispered. "Who says I not going to," I said. Josh then squeezed his eyes shut. "Not today though," I said. Josh opened his eyes and smiled. Josh then walked out the door. "See ya Leona," He said. "Bye Josh," I mumbled.

**I think that was a rubbish chapter personally. Lets see what you think =)**


	5. Save Leona

JPOV

**Next Day**

I wandered about the streets kicking stones about. I really liked Leona, but she didn't like me. I really wanted her to be with me now. How would she have felt about me if she wasn't so mad at me.

I then heard singing down the street along with an acoustic guitar. "I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun..." The voice sounded so sweet and gentle. It be her. Can it? I then ran down the street and followed the voice. I finally found the source. I was right there she was. A little crowd was gathered around her. Her eyes were shining brighter than ever.

I walked towards the crowd. She sang her heart out. She looked even more beautiful than ever. I smiled at her. She then had a concerned look on her face. "Oh my god! It's Josh Franceschi!" someone shouted. Everyone then looked at me and started screaming. Everyone then ran at me. "Okay guys calm down!" I exclaimed. I then saw Leona walk away. "Leona wait!" I shouted. I then ran away from the crowd after Leona.

I then felt myself being pulled into the alleyway. I saw a glimpse of blue and then felt soft lips kissing mine. Then it stopped. I looked in front of me. Leona. She then looked deep into my eyes and stroked my cheek. She smiled and then spoke, "I've been dying to kiss you all night, even though you're an arse, speaking of which," she then slapped me even harder than last time. "You idiot! Because I lost my job I was trying to raise some money and I was so close, you better do something or your life could grow very short," she hissed. "Erm...well," I started. Leona then put her arms around my neck and looked deep into my eyes and gave me a cute smile. I hesitated and she then kissed my cheek. I sighed. "Oh okay then," I said. Her smile grew wider and she planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Thanks darling," she whispered.

"Okay Josh why on earth do you need a megaphone?" Leona asked. I grinned. "You'll see," I said. I then turned the megaphone and spoke. "HEY EVERYBODY, I WANT YOU TO HELP SAVE MY FRIEND LEONA AND PUT SOME DONATIONS IN THIS GUITAR CASE, IF NOT, YOU ME AT SIX WILL BE HISTORY!" I shouted. "Josh!" Leona hissed. Suddenly a whole crowd of people waving their money came dashing at us.

After one hour we had around £1000. "Thank you so much Josh," Leona said grinning. She zipped up her guitar case and put it on her shoulder. She then grabbed my jacket and pulled me towards her and ended up kissing her. Her lips were so soft and gentle. I never wanted this to last. But nothing ever lasts.

She then pulled away from me and grinned. She held my hand for a moment then let go and walked away. I then felt something in my hand. I was a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. I smiled.

**Thanks for reading =)**


	6. Get a Room!

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while been sooooo busy. I am happy cause after weeks of searching I finally found the Hey Monday album, Hold on Tight!  
>Cause I haven't updated in a while here is a playlist of the day: <strong>_

_**Hey Monday: Obivous**_

_**Paramore: Ignorance**_

_**My Chemical Romance: Teenagers **_

_**All Time Low: Lost in Stereo **_

_**You me at six: Trophy Eyes**_

_**Enjoy =)**_

**LPOV**

My head was ringing and I could barely see. I then realised it was my phone that was ringing. I looked at the time. 7 ó clock! Who is ringing at this time of morning! I looked at the caller ID. 'Unknown' I don't think i know anyone called unknown.

I then accepted the call. "Okay who ever this is, you better have a good reason to call me this early or your life could end up very short!" I hissed. "Okay Leona it's only me, Josh!" he exclaimed. I sighed. "Okay why are you calling this early?" I moaned. "Well..." Josh started. I swear his voice came from the front door. I stood up and walked towards the front door. "Well I wanted to know you hadn't given me a fake number," Josh said. It definately came from the front door. "Nice to know you have so much faith in me," I exclaimed. "Yeah, so what are you doing at the moment?" Josh asked. I grinned. "Well I was doing what you are probably doing now," I said. "What's that?" Josh asked. I then quickly opened the door. Josh then fell backwards onto the floor. "Lying down," I said hanging up. I bent down and smiled at Josh whilst rubbing his head. "I wasn't spying honestly!" he whimpered. "Course you weren't, I'm getting breakfast you coming?" I said standing up.

I put the bread in the toaster and rubbed my head. Josh then walked in and smiled at me. I walked towards him and hugged him. He then touched my chin and tilted my head up. He edged towards me and kissed me. I rested my arms around his neck. This was like heaven. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I heard someone shout. I pulled away and saw Cassadee and Taylor standing in the doorway. "Get a room!" Taylor exclaimed. "This is a kitchen where people eat, god knows what you've been doing in here!" Cassadee exclaimed.

Hayley then walked in half asleep. "Morning everyone," she mumbled. She then saw Josh. "Oh hi Josh," she mumbled. She then got the toast out of the toaster put it on a plate and put jam on it. "Alright midget," Josh said. "Shut up!" Hayley exclaimed. She then sat down and was about to start eating but then paused when she saw several eyes starring at her. "What!" She exclaimed. Cassadee then walked over to her then whispered something. Hayley's facial expression changed from tired to horrified. "YUCK! I was about to eat that!" she exclaimed. She then stood up and ran to the bathroom. There was then a sound of throwing up. Cassadee and Taylor then ran out the room. "I better leave now," Josh whispered. I nodded. I then picked up a piece of toast and gave it to him. "Thanks, I'll see you later," he said. I smiled as he walked out the room. I then walked out the kitchen to see if Hayley was alright...

**Hope you've enjoyed reading! =)**


End file.
